


I've Seen You Die

by xwords



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Nightmares, Scary, kind of creepypasta, this is just a little break from all the other shit im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwords/pseuds/xwords
Summary: I know you are sick of hearing about experiments, but I have one more. Only if you are willing. I apologize in advance, I don’t have a very clear memory anymore. I think since I was born I have had a kind of connection to death. It doesn’t have to relate to someone I know, I’ve seen complete strangers electrocute themselves, get in a car crash, fall off of construction equipment and so much more. However, this isn’t about the dreams themselves. This is about the past month of nightmares.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE 1

I was hovering on a ceiling above a whitewashed room. The floor was semi-flooded with crystal clear water that didn’t seem to obey gravity, but acted as though it was pretending too. A mattress topped with faded sheets and a couple notebooks was laying on a shelf frame off the wall. 

My ears rang with a constant buzzing, as if a machine was desperately trying to run but couldn’t start up. For a couple hours that’s all it was; the color white, a bit of water and the buzz. I wasn’t annoyed, but I had the urge to move. Unlike most of my dreams I felt a sense of dread even though nothing was happening. 

Right before I woke up I just remember looking for a door and finding none. The feeling of absolute loneliness was overwhelming.

This was the only dream that I woke up with tears already streaming down my face.

NIGHTMARE 2

I started out watching a elderly woman eat dinner peacefully, but as I watched she began to fade. The little flame in her eyes waned as her head began to droop. Suddenly her jaw slacked and the light vanished. She was dead from old age. Looks like her system just kinda slowed to a peaceful halt. This was a normal dream. These visions were what I was used to, but what I wasn’t used to was that the vision continued. The woman was dead, but I was still watching. Observing a corpse.

Time passed and she began to decay at an unearthly speed. I peeked at the clock behind her and saw it flying. More and more the smell from her strengthened until I felt my lungs wanting to cough. My throat burned, my eyes watered. God, take me away from this place, the smell was something worse than death, this was the smell of carnage. 

Just like that I was at home, laying in my bed. For a moment I thought I was awake, but as I went to wake my wife I found I couldn’t move my arms. The room was quiet. It smelled like couple-bio, lavender and popcorn, what a relief. Perhaps I can just lay here and wait for my wife to wake me for work. That hope was short-lived.

Ever so slowly, my bedroom door opened. I wouldn’t have even noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that through that doorway was a reinforced wall lined with steel supports. Gargled crying began to ring out from the wall. It had a smothered sound to it, but the cries were so loud, so pained that it didn’t matter. Louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, screaming, louder, louder, Louder, louder and louder, louder louder louder and ah, louder, no, louder, louder, louder, help, louder louder; louder louder louder louder louder loUder or loudest, louder me louder louder louder louder louder lo-

“Baby, wake up!!”

I awoke, my hands flying out to grab onto my wife. My eyes couldn’t focus and my head spun, but it was over. The second nightmare was over.


	2. Chapter 2

NIGHTMARE 3  
There were only trash cans, mud and brick walls. I was being slowly wheeled along a never-ending stretch of alleyway, but I couldn’t turn my head to see who was pushing me. Was it that I couldn’t move my head or that I didn’t want to? I honestly don’t remember.  
Suddenly I was thrown forward, the chair behind me flying up into the air behind me. There was a sickening thud, my head didn’t hurt, but at the same time I could feel the impact of hitting a solid wall. The momentum vibrated through my body, slowing only when I peeled my eyes open. Again, I found myself acting as a prisoner in my own body, a spectator as my legs lifted me up against my will.  
My neck wouldn’t turn from the wall, but in the cement was a shape that began to mold and disfigure before my eyes. The stone shifted, swirled. I couldn’t tear myself away from it. With time, what felt like forever, it took on a face. A very familiar face that I couldn’t place, but I knew. I knew this person staring back at me. I knew they were a man. I knew that they didn’t like me. I knew that they were someone I saw often, but I couldn’t think of a name.  
The brick face opened its mouth to reveal a gruesome scene within. A modern day battlefield, with gun-fire, steel, smoke, screams, and fire. The smouldering embers that dotted ruins let out wisps of thick fog, displacing reality. Silhouettes of men and women scrambled through the dust and noise, some brandishing guns, others clutching bundles, and some grasping at bullet holes. Terror weaved through the spaces that human suffering didn’t occupy. Blood ran as smoothly as water and coated the ground in a thick, sticky biofilm. It pooled in piles of indescribable flesh and splashed underfoot of the fighting and living.  
A scream, a cry. Something ripped through me as I was forced to watch, forced to stand by and do nothing. My own insides turned, they didn’t like looking at a mirrored image of themselves, butchered in useless heaps.  
That’s when my sweat began to collect, gathering on my brow. It trickled down my temple and for some reason darted straight into my open mouth. More and more perspiration began to dribble past my lips and collect in my throat.  
I couldn’t cough, I couldn’t tilt my head forward and so I stood there.  
In this dream, something didn’t want me to wake up, it wanted me to drown in my own fear. I did wake up though, but the mouthful of salty water that I ended up spitting out did nothing to console me that morning.


End file.
